You left and returned, Why?
by OMG-IM-BORED
Summary: When she felt his embrace it was magical, a feeling of comfort she didnt want to ever leave his grasp. Could this feeling become more than what is expected? ItachiXOC. Rated T may change from later chapters.
1. You Return

FYI, this is my Naruto OCxItachi. 

Current ages: OC-16 Itachi-17

.:Chapter 1:.

She stood alone in a forest up against the trunk of a tall tree with leaves falling around her from the crisp autumn Breeze.

She looked up at the sky as her long, brown hair blew gracefully in the wind. She wore a khaki jacket with a red hat over her usual black skirt, Dark Green Shirt that cam just bellow her large brests, and her light purple gloves that resembeled Ino and Sasuke's.

"He's been gone for so long..." she muttered to herself and slowly slipped to the ground and curled up into a ball, "Im sixteen now...I havent seen him since I was twelve...He has been gone for almost 4 years..." She tucked her head into her knees and tried to stop thinking of her love that left.

A tear rolled down her cheek, something that happened everytime she thought about him since he left.

"Why are you crying?" A voice asked, it was a voice that seemed familiar to her and that she could recall by heart. She slowly looked up and muttered, "Is that you It-" Her eyes widened when she saw him standing before her, "Itachi-kun!" She gasped in excitement, the person she missed so long was now standing right in front of her.

He stared down at her, appearing like a giant black Shadow. He didnt reply at all, he simply stared.

"Why are you here?" She asked standing up.

"A mission, there's something I need to do..." He replied looking away from her.

She calmly smiled, "Of course, just like when we were young, you always cared about your missions..."

He looked back at her.

"Well," she looked down still smiling then gazed back up at him, "I suppose you maybe should take care of your business...Its was nice to see you again."

SHe began walking but was unable to continue from a strong grip around her wrist, she turned back to see Itachi holding her back and staring at her with his Blood Red Sharingan eyes, "I never told you what my mission exactly was." He said in a cold voice, unhappy at the fact she was leaving so soon.

"Hn?" She questioned looking up into his eyes, something she just couldnt look away from. its like they trapped her and she couldnt leave even if he wasnt holding onto her wrist, just like when they were younger and She was on his team, she couldnt stop admiring him, even though it caused her to mess up, also with the help of her clumsyness.

He looked down, "I said, I never even told you my mission, so listen."

"Cant you call me by my name? Unless you forgot your teamate..." She looked at him, her eyes calming.

"I couldnt," He grunted continuing to look down, "We knew eachother so long anyways," He began to look up, "Zeda Kimonara."

Zeda looked at him in shock then calmed, "Im glad you can remember me so well."

He pulled her suddenly close to his chest and placed his hand on the back of her head weaving his fingers through her soft hair.

She was shocked by this, "I-Itachi-k-kun?" She stuttered, she never expected Itachi to be like this. He gave her no response and only held her tighter.

_'I feel something, that I dont understand,'_ Zeda thought to herself, _'I never felt this before, but I also, have never felt his embrace either...'_ She gently closed her eyes and layed her head down in his chest. Not knowing, but to instantly fall asleep in his arms, though she was standing alone with him in the forest.

Please review. I will have later chapters!!

Sorry its not that long, The next one should be longer!


	2. Whats your mission?

Ok, hi again peoples...I got ch. 2 up!

-----------------------

.:Chapter 2:.

He looked down at the girl that had fallen asleep in his arms. He simply sighed and wondered to himself, 'I wonder if I can remember where she lives...'

He picked Zeda up and began walking along. He checked around constantly not letting down his guard in case of an attack.

When approaching her house he placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. The door opened with a click, "You idiot..." He muttered to himself and looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms, "Do you leave the door unlocked all the time for strangers to just barge in?"

She of course gave no response to him, she continued only to sleep, "How the hell did you even fall asleep?" He asked himself then shook his head, "She did always drift off when we wre younger..."

Flash Back

Zeda was passed out leaning against the trunk of a tree.

Itachi looked pissed at the fact they were in the middle of training and she said she simply needed to catch her breath. 'God Damnit Zeda, you fell asleep again!' He thought to himself clutching the kunai in his hand tightly and holding it up to his face.

"wake up..." He muttered then threw the kunai right above Zeda's head.

Zeda's only response was this:  
Falling over and now lying on her side.

Itachi sighed then looked up and noticed Zeda yawning and opening her eyes. She slowly started to push herself up and asked, "Whats goin g o-HOLY SHIT!!" She screamed when she saw the kunai at almost eye level with her when she sat up. She quickly turned back to Itachi and screamed, "Were you trying to kill me or something!?"

He smirked and looked towards her, "No, you just fell asleep again..."

She glared at him again and stood up dusting her clothes off and picking up her bag, "Im gonna go go home now..." she sighed and began walking off.

Itachi only stared at her walk away.

End flashback

He slowly walked over to the couch and set her down on sat next to her waiting for Zeda to awake.

After 10 minutes he shook her gently on the shoulder, "Come on, get up..." he muttered under his breath.

Zeda opened her eyes and sat up seeing Itachi sitting next to her, "What are you still doing here?" She asked, "I thought you had a mission..."

"You dont know my mission though..." he replied

"Does it matter if I know?" She asked.

"Yes..."

"Hn?" Zeda looked confused at why he cared so much that she knew.

"My mission was..." He stooped and leaned into Zeda placing a gentle kiss on her lips then broke apart, "to come back for you..."

----------------------------------------

Please read and review!! Chapter 3 is coming soon!! 


	3. Confession

Sorry everyone for such a delay. I really just haven't had time for writing, with all my art, and choir stuff, not to mention school work. So, Ive been out of writing for a while, I hope you still like it.

-----------

"Me…?" She whispered to him, "Why would you want to come back for me?"

"I couldn't forget about you…" He replied, "I told myself, one day I would return, ust to see you again."

"Itachi kun…" She whispered.

He put his lips over her mouth, "Im sorry for the way I treated you as a child, I was foolish then…" Itachi moved his hand to her cheek, it was soft and smooth. "I just didn't know how to tell you the way I felt, but now I can." He kissed her again.

A tear ran down her cheek, 'The man I always loved…is back.'

"How long are you going to be here?" she asked.

"Only for today."

Zeda saddened, "Oh…"

He gently grabbed her chin and pulled it up so her eyes met his, "But I want to give you something…"

"What?" She asked.

"My love…" he replied.

----

I Hope everyone liked this chapter, Ill try to update more often…Sorry, this is a fairly short chapter, its do to the fact the next one, has something important I don't want to give away.


End file.
